As semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated, the integration density of semiconductor devices has progressively increased. In two dimensional semiconductor devices (i.e., planar semiconductor devices), integration density can be limited by the planar area of the device and the ability to form fine patterns within that planar area. Recently, semiconductor devices comprising memory cells arranged in a three-dimensional array have been proposed to overcome the aforementioned limitations. Nevertheless, new processes that are capable of realizing reliable products are still required for successful mass production of three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices.
The inventive concept provides methods of manufacturing three-dimensional semiconductor devices and devices formed using such methods.